


End all be all

by hart_of_gold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Last message, Sad, im sorry..?? this kinda hurts, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18773245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart_of_gold/pseuds/hart_of_gold
Summary: “How am I supposed to be the next Iron Man? I’m not strong enough, I’m just gonna screw it up again.”Peter Parker doesn't think he can do it, but then he gets a message.(MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS-also very angsty I'm not gonna say I cried while reading it but I was close)





	End all be all

“I-I can’t do it.” Tears began to blur Peter’s vision. He didn’t want to cry again, especially not in front of Quentin but he felt the familiar weight of the world on his shoulders for the first time in a while and it was too much. “How am I supposed to be the next Iron Man? I’m not strong enough, I’m just gonna screw it up again.” 

Happy sighed, “Kid.” he went into his pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses, it took Peter a minute to recognize them but he saw that they were tonys. “Go and ask FRIDAY to tell show you the Peter Parker message. He left that for you.” 

Hearing that only made him want to cry more but he obeyed and left to turn on the video. 

\--

Hey kid. Welcome to goodbye. I’ve never been really good with these, I- I don’t like them very much. Not that I’m any good at saying my feelings to people when they're actually here but these are harder somehow. Anyways, we just figured out that time travel exists. Us as in the Avengers, we got the old band back together Cap has dragged me out of the safety of my home to try this crazy plan to get everyone back. And i've been thinking, why I’m doing this, but then I thought of you. I hope this works so much because I want you back, even if something happens to me I want you to have a life I Was you to grow up, not leave that aunt of your alone I want you to go to college I still have pull at MIT by the way. I want you to grow up. You deserve to get a chance to grow up. 

But if your watching this then that means I won’t be there to see it. Time travel is tricky and even I am not one hundred percent sure of the survivability of this thing, not to mention what will happen if we run into past Thanos, wait what if we do run into past Thanos? Shit, okay well marking that down to add to the plan but moving on. I don’t want you to dwell on this, I don’t want you to dwell on me, take it from someone who’s spent a good portion of their life stuck dwelling on something that happened to someone they loved very much when they were a teenager, now I know I'm Assuming that you love me in a total mentor and mentee way, or in a father and son way which is something I’ve been thinking about for a while now but I didn’t say because ew feelings, I'm Assuming that you love me because you said one time in your sleep when you had that cold and I Gave you an ice pack to help with the fever. As I later learned, that's not the way that you are supposed to reduce a fever so sorry.

Part of every journey is the end. Do you like that one? I don’t know why but it’s been stuck in my head lately, something about going on a dangerous mission that makes you very self-aware. I’ve been on a long journey kid, believe it or not, I have not always been the upstanding citizen slash hero that stands before you today, it’s been a long, and if this happens to be the end. So be it. I mean I would prefer that it wouldn’t be but if that’s the way it is then that’s that. I would prefer however not to be killed by Thanos just because being killed by someone who can only be described as a mutated grape would not be very good for my image. 

Now I’m rambling. I don’t know what to say just because I have too much to say. I had all these lessons planned out that I was going to teach you Parker, I was going to make sure you didn’t turn out like me that you turned out better, or I was going to try my best. Something was probably going to go wrong such is the story of my life but at least I had it all planned out. I was going to hand over the company to you if you wanted it, well Pepper was since she's technically CEO but I was going to be there as a symbolic passing of the torch kind of thing. 

What I’m trying to say here Parker is that the company's yours when your older if you want it, all the paperwork is set out Pepper thinks you would be great at the job and I want you to have it. No pressure or anything if that’s not what your into but think of it as a parting gift, one last lesson from the old mentor. 

What else? What else? Oh yeah, if all goes as planned your gonna get to meet Morgan. She’s five and full of energy, she reminds me of you that way. I wanted to get to see her grow up too, but I know she’s going to. Just look after her okay? Be her brother, help her out, I mean we live in a world with aliens now kid, full on space ladies who soar through the sky and can lift entire spaceships, talking racoons, the works. She’s gonna need help navigating all that, and since you’ve already been to space I thought you would know the territory. Be her spider-man kid, would ya? 

And I think that’s just about it. I’m gone but Ill always be with you, or I’ll try to be. I wish I would’ve had more time but that's just how things shake out. Part of the journey is the end, there it is again. Make your journey count Parker, that’s all I ask. Make it mean something even if it’s just to one person in one timeline, in one universe, in one second, make your journey mean something. 

That’s what I’ve learned throughout the whole hero shtick, we’re all here to make an impact on others in any way we can. Sometimes we isolate ourselves but it always comes back to that one person or that group of people who you’ll never forget and you hope they’ll never forget you. You made an impact on me kid, a huge one. You and your big heart, and your bravery the way you look danger in the face and decide to go for it. Your the best of all of us and I’m glad that I got to meet you and leave a mark on you. Your gonna go places. I love you, kid. Stark out. 

\----

That was enough. It was enough for Peter to put the suit back on pull on his mask and walk back outside. So maybe he wasn’t going to be the next iron man, but he was going to save the world.


End file.
